Waiting
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Ia terbawa ke masa lalu dan bertemu seseorang hingga berlanjut kemasa kini. SuLay Fanfiction. Mind to RnR?


Lay menatap malas papan tulis didepannya, menguap, lalu meletakkan kepalanya dimeja.

Pelajaran yang membosankan,

Materi yang membosankan,

Dan Dosen yang membosankan pula.

Bagi Lay, Mata Kuliah Fisika adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk tidur. Jam kuliahnya jam 7 pagi, dan Lay selalu pulang malam setelah latihan dance.

Cetuk

Sebuah tutup spidol terlempar tepat kearahnya. Lay mengerang kecil, mengelus-elus pucuk kepalanya yang menjadi korban. Sungguh sial. Siapa yang berani melempar benda ini, Heh?

"Disini Universitas, bukan hotel tempat orang tidur!"

Suara Dosennya membuat Lay terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya, diiringi gelak tawa dari penjuru kelas. Aish, apa yang dilakukan Dosen tua ini? Benar-benar membuatnya malu!

"Kalau mau tidur, keluar dari kelasku! Aku tak menerima mahasiswa yang hanya tidur disini!"

Dosen berkacamata itu mengangkat tangannya menunjuk pintu keluar, yang otomatis membuat Lay berfikir dirinya diusir. Lay melangkahkan kakinya menghentak-hentak, sebal dengan perlakuan sok gurunya. Ia pun mengambil gagang pintu, menariknya lalu menutupnya sambil mengumpat.

"Dasar Dosen gila! Kalau aku bertemu dengannya dimasa muda, aku doakan masa mudanya tak bahagia!" gumannya entah pada siapa. Lay tersenyum sinis, membayangkan wajah Dosennya menjadi sendu.

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Waiting**

.

.

.

Lay meraba-raba meja nakas dikamar kosnya, mencari jam alarmnya. Alarmnya tidak berdering, membuat Lay telat bangun hari ini. Apa yang terjadi?

Jamnya rusak ternyata.

Lay menggerutu pelan, lalu bangkit dari dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Entahlah. Dia tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, dan ia tak peduli, akan terlambat responsi Fisika atau tidak.

.

.

.

Lay berjalan dari halte menuju kampusnya, namun ia merasa ada yang aneh hari ini. Sejak kapan kampusnya sepi dari mobil? Bukankah biasanya banyak mobil berlalu-lalang?

Mungkinkah ini kebijakan kampus?

Lay tak ambil pusing tentang hal itu. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel disakunya, hendak menelfon Kai menanyakan Dosennya telah masuk atau tidak.

Kenapa ponselnya mati?

Lay terus menyentuh tombol on/off handphonenya, namun benda itu tak kunjung hidup. Ia yakin benda itu seharusnya masih baik-baik saja, karena toh ia baru membelinya seminggu yang lalu. Apa jangan-jangan ia diitipu penjualnya?

Lay memukul sebelah kepalanya bodoh. Ia sudah 20 tahunan, kenapa ia masih bisa ditipu? Ia harus meminta ganti rugi nanti.

Menyadari ia terlalu pelan berjalan, Lay mempercepat langkahnya, menuju kelas tempatnya responsi.

2.10

Ini dia!

Lay meraih gagang pintu pelan-pelan, takut dimarahi karena telah telat masuk hampir sejam. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Dosen killer itu?

Lay membuka pintunya hati-hati, dengan sedikit kepalanya menyembul dibalik pintu mengintip.

Kenapa kelasnya kosong?

Kini, ia mendapati hanya ada seorang pria yang terduduk disana. Lay melangkahkan kakinya masuk, mengarahkan jalannya menuju pria itu pelan-pelan. Pria tampan berambut hitam itu tengah membaca bukunya serius, membuat Lay tak mau mengganggu konsentrasinya sebelum ia sampai disampingnya.

"Kenapa mengendap-ngendap begitu?"

Lay menangkap iris mata pria tadi menatapnya, membuatnya menampilkan cengirannya lucu.

"Aku mau duduk disampingmu dan bertanya padamu, tapi aku tak mau membuyarkan konsentrasimu sebelum aku duduk"

Lay menjawabnya jujur. Pria itu tertawa kecil, lalu menutup bukunya dan memfokusnya tatapannya kearah Lay.

"Mau bertanya apa?" tanyanya singkat namun ramah.

Lay ikut tersenyum. Entahlah, ia pikir senyum pria tadi menular. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kelasnya kosong?"

"Kelas libur hari ini, kau tidak tahu?"

Lay membulatkan matanya. Kelas libur? Kenapa Kai tidak memberi tahunya?

Oh iya, Handphonenya rusak pagi tadi.

"Kau anak baru?"

Pertanyaan pria tadi membuat Lay bangun dari alam pikirnya, tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan pria tadi.

"Bukan. Aku sudah lama kuliah disini. Hanya saja pagi tadi Handphoneku rusak, jadi temanku tak bisa menghubungiku"

Pria tadi menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya yang membuat Lay refleks mengambil handphonenya, khawatir ia tak percaya dengan perkataan anehnya.

"Ini?" tanyanya sambil memegang Handphone Lay.

Lay mengangguk, lalu menjawab "Itu Handphone"

"Ini Rusak?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Iya"

Ia lalu meletakkan benda itu dimeja, dan bergunam "Oh".

'Apa dia merasa aku bodoh karena handphone sebagus itu rusak?' Batin Lay dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau juga kelas Q.09?"

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. Kenapa Lay tak menyadarinya?

"Dikelas ada ratusan orang, jadi normal jika kita tak saling kenal"

Jawaban pria itu membuat Lay mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedetik kemudian keningnya berkerut lagi. "Kau kenal Kai? Dia terkenal dikelas, kau tahu?"

Pria itu menggeleng kecil, lalu tertawa renyah. "Memang kalau terkenal semua orang harus tahu?"

Lay lalu ikut tertawa, menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya. 'Ia juga. Memangnya Kai itu orang paling terkenal didunia apa?'

"Kau sedang membaca apa?" Lay membuka percakapan, mengusir keheningan setelah tawa mereka usai.

Pria itu mengangkat buku yang dipegangnya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

"Buku Fisika" ucapnya dengan nada yang sama, ramah.

Lay mengangguk-angguk. Tak lama kemudian ia menyadari ada yang aneh dalam percakapan mereka. Mereka dari tadi belum berkenalan, kan?

"Aku Suho"

Perkataan pria itu membuat Lay menyudahi debat pikirannya. Kenapa pria ini selalu dapat menebak pikirannya?

"Namaku Suho, kau?" pria ini bertanya lagi, melihat tak adanya respon dari Lay. Lay tersenyum manis, lalu menjawab pertanyaan pria tadi. Tak mau membuat Suho mengucapkan namanya untuk ketiga kali tentu saja.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, kau bisa memanggilku Lay"

Ia kembali mendapati senyum menular Suho, membuat ia tersenyum lagi entah untuk keberapa kali.

Oh Tuhan, ia sungguh bahagia hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Dosen pengajar Fisika dikelas kuliah benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah tahu materinya susah, tapi kerjaannya marah-marah saja"

Lay berceloteh panjang lebar, yang didengarkan oleh Suho dengan baik. Suho sangat berbeda dengan Kai. Saat Lay bercerita, Suho tak menyela atau memotong ucapannya sama sekali. Ia akan berbicara jika Lay memberinya jeda untuk menanggapi. Benar-benar tipikal pendengar yang baik.

"Memang kenapa dia marah-marah?"

Lay berfikir sejenak, mengulang kejadian setiap pagi seninnya dimana Sang Dosen memarahinya.

"Karena aku tertidur setiap hari"

Terdengar gelak tawa dari Suho, membuat Lay mempoutkan bibirnya. Tentu saja Dosennya marah bukan? Lay tertidur setiap hari, bukan hanya sekali dua kali.

"Maaf, maaf. Lalu, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau tertidur?"

Terlihat Suho masih tertawa-tawa kecil, disela-sela perkataannya. Namun Lay tak lagi mempoutkan bibirnya, karena Suho telah minta maaf tadi.

"Aku lelah karena latihan dance malam harinya. Lagi pula aku tak mengerti apa yang Dosen tadi bicarakan. Abstrak, sih"

"Dance?"

Suho mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kali ini Lay yang tertawa, karena pria didepannya tak tahu apa itu dance. Dasar, wajahnya saja yang tampan, tapi ternyata ia kurang dalam pergaulan.

"Dance. Yang seperti ini!"

Lay melakukan sedikit gerakan dance sederhana baginya, yang membuat Suho menatapnya intens lalu bertepuk tangan.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa Lay jadi gugup?

Lay menyudahi acara menarinya, tak mau tariannya jelek karena gugup.

"Yang tadi, keren sekali. Dari mana kau belajar?"

Lay kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Suho, lalu membalas pertanyaannya.

"Aku belajar disebuah klub mahasiswa disini, bersama Kai. Kau tak tahu klub itu?"

Suho menggeleng. Terlihat sedikit ekspresi aneh diwajahnya.

"Em, Lay. Kai itu…?"

Perkataannya yang menggantung membuat Lay tertawa.

"Iya. Kai. **hanya temanku**"

Suho tersenyum dan ekspresinya kembali tenang, yang entah mengapa membuat Lay tersipu.

Ayolah Lay, kenapa kau berfikir ia cemburu padamu? Kau baru mengenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu, kau tahu?

.

.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

Lay terlihat panik, saat memasuki tempat yang sebenarnya sangat dihindarinya ini. 'Toko Buku'

"Tentu saja untuk membeli buku"

Suho terus berjalan, sambil memilah-milah buku didepannya.

"Membeli buku? Untuk siapa?"

Lay masih bingung. Tadi Suho bilang ingin mengajaknya kesuatu tempat, dan dia asal ikut saja. Jadi Suho hanya ingin mengajaknya membeli buku?

Lay kecewa.

"Yang ini dua"

Suho menyodorkan bukunya kepada petugas yang ada disampingnya. Petugas tadi lalu mencatat billnya dikertas nota, dan menyerahkannya ke Suho.

Oke Lay, memang kau pikir ia akan mengajakmu kemana?

.

.

.

"Lay, apa kau lapar?"

Suho bertanya pada Lay, kala mendengar suara perut Lay yang meraung-raung. Lay menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, malu karena perutnya meminta makan.

"Hei, tak perlu menunduk seperti itu. Lapar wajar, tahu."

Suho tertawa kecil. Lay ikut tertawa, walau sebenarnya perutnya terlalu lapar untuk itu.

"Suho-_ah_, kita makan dikantin saja ya? Aku sudah kelaparan!"

Lay berkata sambil memegangi perutnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, Suho pun mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan bersama kekantin kampus.

.

.

.

"Wah, semua tempat duduk sudah penuh, bagaimana ini?"

Suho mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kantin. Semua tempat duduk memang penuh, sepertinya. Tapi, tunggu dulu-

Ada satu yang kosong

"Lay, bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana?"

Suho menunjuk satu-satu meja kantin yang masih kosong, namun Lay menggeleng.

"Biasanya, Dosen killer itu duduk disana. Aku tidak mau"

Suho tersenyum. "Lalu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Bagaimana kalau dia datang? Dia selalu duduk disana jam segini"

Suho menarik tangan Lay, membuat wajah Lay memerah. "Kalau begitu ayo kita dahului dia sebelum dia datang!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tampan.

.

.

.

"Tadaa"

Suho membawakan dua piring nasi goreng dan teh manis diatas nampan dengan gaya layaknya pesulap. Suho memutar-mutarkan nampan yang dibawanya, lalu menyodorkannya dihadapan Lay dengan gaya aneh, membuat Lay tertawa kini.

"_Yah_, kenapa membawanya seheboh itu? Tak kusangka kau yang tadinya pendiam ternyata begini"

Lay mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan susah payah. Suho kini tengah meletakkan nampan yang dipegangnya dimeja.

"Entahlah, baru kali ini juga aku berkelakuan seperti ini. Apa sebegitu memalukannya?"

Wajah Suho memerah kali ini. ini pertama kalinya ia bertingkah aneh, dan ia melakukan ini karena ingin membuat Lay terkesan. Orang sekaku dirinya tak cocok seperti ini ya?

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau memalukan tadi" Lay mengambil satu piring di nampannya. "Tapi aku suka. Cukup lucu" ucapnya sambil menyendok sesuap nasi goreng. Suho mengikuti apa yang Lay lakukan, sambil diam-diam tersenyum.

Mengapa ia merasa bahagia berada dengan pria ini? Bukankah ia baru mengenalnya?

.

.

.

"Suho_-ah_, kau suka sekali Fisika ya?"

Lay bertanya, disela-sela acara makannya dengan Suho. Suho mengangguk. "Aku suka semua mata kuliah, kok. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku merasa, kau cocok menjadi Dosen Fisika"

Suho tertawa, membuat Lay ikut tertawa juga. "Benarkah? Memang banyak sih yang bilang seperti itu"

"Lalu?" Lay menatap Suho penasaran. Kata-katanya masih menggantung tadi.

"Lalu? Aku tidak berminat menjadi Dosen" Suho tersenyum lagi.

Dahi Lay berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku punya cita-cita yang lain"

Lay terdiam, menatap Suho yang berbicara kini.

"Aku berharap bisa pulang kekampung halamanku, meneruskan bisnis keluargaku disana, lalu"

Suho menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku ingin membawa pendamping hidupku nanti, menemui orang tuaku, dikampung halamanku"

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Suho, Lay merasakan seluruh cahaya bersinar diantara mereka. Kenapa ia merasa impian Suho itu ditujukan untuknya? Ayolah, Suho saja baru mengenalnya sehari. Bagaimana mungkin Suho berharap padanya? Apa yang Lay pikirkan?

.

.

.

Lay dan Suho terdiam lama, masih ditempat yang sama.

"Em, Lay. Bicara tentang Fisika, boleh aku memberimu sesuatu?"

Lay menoleh, mendapati Suho menyodorkannya sebuah kemasan kecil. Lay mengambilnya, lalu membuka isinya. Buku materi Fisika?

"Ini, untukku?"

Suho mengangguk. Lay masih menatap heran kearahnya. "Iya, itu untukmu. Aku juga punya satu yang sama denganmu"

Suho mengambil bukunya dari dalam tas, menunjukkannya pada Lay, dan Lay masih tak mengerti. "Aku memberimu buku itu untuk belajar. Kau bilang salah satu alasanmu mengantuk karena tak mengerti materinya kan? karena itu aku memberikanmu buku materi yang sama denganku, agar kita bisa belajar bersama. Aku bisa menjadi tutor bagimu. Tapi kalaupun kau tidak mau, kau bisa belajar sendiri. Buku itu mudah dipahami."

Oh, Suho akan jadi tutor baginya? Oh, oke. Lay janji akan membaca buku itu malam nanti, agar tak terlalu memalukan jika terlihat sangat bodoh.

.

.

.

"Suho-_ah_, sekarang sudah malam. Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku masih harus menukarkan Handphoneku ke toko."

Lay terlihat sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Ia mencari kwitansi pembelian Handphonenya, hendak ditukarkan tentu saja. Masih dalam masa garansi bukan?

"Tak apa. Kutemani saja. Boleh?"

Suho menampilkan senyumannya, membuat Lay mau tak mau mengangguk memberi izin padanya. Mereka kini berjalan beriringan ditengah dinginnya malam. Suho yang menyadari Lay tak membawa sarung tangan pun meraih tangan Lay memakaikan salah satu sarung tangannya, lalu memasukkan tangannya dan tangan Lay yang lain –yang tak memakai sarung tangan- kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Biar seperti ini"

Lay menatap Suho, membuat Suho gugup.

"Maksudku malam ini dingin, dan karena aku yang mengajakmu jalan-jalan sampai malam, jadi aku hanya tak mau kau kedinginan."

Mendengar perkataan Suho, ekpresi Lay berubah menjadi jahil. "Benarkah? Hanya karena itu?"

Suho mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan Lay. Melihat ekspresi sungguh-sungguh Suho meyakinkannya, Lay pun tertawa renyah, mencairkan suasana malam itu.

"Kalaupun bukan karena hal itu juga tak apa"

Ucap Lay dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Oh, Kenapa irama jantungnya tak mau normal hari ini?

.

.

.

Lay mengarahkan pandangannya menyisiri kawasan itu. Lay yakin tempat ini adalah kios-kios toko perbelanjaan, bukan lapangan kosong yang tak berisi apapun. Bagaimana bisa menjadi seperti ini?

"Lay, apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

Lay mengangguk. "Aku yakin disini tempatnya"

"Lalu kenapa disini sepi?"

Pertanyaan Suho membuat Lay terdiam. Apa Suho berfikir ia menipunya?

"Aku tak tahu kenapa sepi. Seingatku disini. Kau tenang saja, aku membawamu ketempat sepi bukan untuk merampok barang-barangmu, kok. Benar. Sungguh"

Suho tertawa renyah, mendengar hasil analisa Lay mengenai pertanyaannya. Ia hanya bertanya mengapa daerah ini sepi, kenapa Lay bisa berpikir ia menuduhnya perampok? Dasar _Negative Thinking._

"Lay. Lay. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa disini sepi, bukan menuduhmu ingin merampokku" Suho tertawa lagi, disela-sela perkataannya. "Tapi kalaupun kau perampoknya, aku rela menyerahkan barang bawaanku. Toh sepertinya kau perampok yang jujur"

Suho yang masih menertawainya, membuat Lay mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia lalu berjalan mendahului Suho, membuat sebelah jaket Suho tertarik karenanya.

"Hei, Lay! Kau mau kemana?" Suho kini mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti Lay.

Lay masih menekuk wajahnya, menjawab pertanyaan Suho tanpa menoleh. "Kita pulang saja. Aku tak jadi menukarkan Handphoneku" ucapnya cepat.

.

.

.

Sepi.

Suho dan Lay kini terduduk dihalte, menunggu datangnya bus. Keduanya tak ada yang membuka percakapan, saling tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, sejak 30 menit yang lalu mereka sampai disana.

"Suho-ah, boleh aku bertanya?"

Lay terlihat membuka percakapan. Suho mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kau akan menjawabnya jujur dan tak akan marah, kan?"

Lay menatap Suho yang mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. Ia lalu mengarahkan pendangannya kelantai, bagai menghitung banyak petak lantai dibawahnya.

"Suho_-ah_, a-pa Su-ho su-dah pu-nya pa-car?"

Suho menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba menyimak perkataan Lay yang terputus-putus. Lay bertanya ia punya pacar?

"Belum. Tentu saja belum" Suho menjawab cepat-cepat.

Jawaban dari Suho membuat Lay mengangkat kepalanya. Suho belum punya pacar, itu berarti-

.

Ada harapan Suho merasakan hal yang sama seperti ia hari ini. Apakah perlu ia menanyakannya?

Bersamaan dengan Lay membuka mulut, suara Bus mendekat terdengar, membuat ia mengurunkan niatnya.

"Bus kearah kosmu sudah datang. Naiklah!" Suho tersenyum.

Lay menaiki bus didepannya, yang tak lupa membayar uang bus yang ia tumpangi.

"_Agashi, _uang anda terlalu besar" Sang supir bus menyodorkan uang Lay kembali.

Lay menatap supir bus itu bingung, sambil mengaduk-ngaduk isi dompetnya, mencari uang yang sesuai. Ia biasanya membayar upah bus segini. Memangnya sekarang berapa?

"Ini upah busnya"

Sebuah tangan menyodorkan beberapa uang kecil kearah supir bus, yang kemudian membiarkan Lay lewat dan duduk. Lay menatap Sang pemilik tangan. Itu Suho bukan?

"Anggap saja traktiran dariku"

Ia tersenyum lagi, lalu bergegas turun dari bus. Bus kemudian tertutup. Suho kini terlihat melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Lay. Tidak. Bus tak boleh berangkat. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Suho sebelum dia pergi.

"Suho_-ah_, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu!"

"Bisakah kau menungguku besok?"

Lay mengatakannya, sambil membuka jendela disampingnya.

Suho mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataannya. Bus kemudian melaju, membawa Lay pulang kekamar kosnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kring Kring

Bunyi alarm Lay kembali terdengar, membuat Lay menutup telinganya dengan selimut.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah kemarin pagi jamnya rusak?

Lay segera terbagun, mematikan alarmnya, lalu mengecek jamnya. Jamnya baik-baik saja, masih berjalan normal. Ia lalu mengambil handphonenya, mencoba mengeceknya juga. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Lay mencoba acuh tak acuh, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Entahlah, ia tak peduli apa yang terjadi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia akan bertemu dengan Suho, dan menyatakan apa yang ia rasakan, seperti janjinya kemarin.

.

.

.

Lay berangkat pagi kali ini. Kelas masih sepi, dan ia lah yang pertama datang disana. Ia lalu meletakkan tasnya dan duduk dimeja depan dekat pintu, berharap bisa melihat Suho dengan cepat.

.

.

Satu per satu mahasiswa datang memasuki ruang kuliah. Lay masih menatap pintu masuk, berharap Suho salah seorang dari mahasiswa itu.

.

.

Kelas sudah mulai penuh. Lay, kini masih dengan posisi awalnya, menatap kearah pintu masuk, walau Kai telah menegurnya pertama kali. Kenapa Suho tidak datang juga?

.

.

Jam kuliah satu menit lagi dimulai. Kemana Suho? Kenapa ia tidak datang? Apa dia terlambat? Apa dia sakit?

Lay mulai panik kali ini. Tapi tunggu dulu-

Kalaupun Suho terlambat ataupun sakit, ia bisa apa?

Ia bahkan tak tahu nomor teleponnya atau alamat rumahnya.

"Baiklah pelajaran kita mulai"

Perkataan Dosennya, membuat Lay berhenti menatap pintu masuk, lalu membuka buku materi pemberian Suho. Yah, kalaupun Suho terlambat, alangkah baiknya Lay menyimakkan materi ini untuknya, lalu meminjamkan catatannya nanti.

Dosen killer –bagi Lay- kini tengah menerangkan materi kuliah, menuliskan beberapa penjelasannya didepan kelas. Lay kali ini memperhatikannya, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia baru mengerti. Apa ini karena ia membaca buku dari Suho tadi malam?

Waktu cepat berlalu, dan kali ini Lay sama sekali tak tertidur. Ia sangat menikmati pembelajaran ini.

Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau penjelasan guru ini mudah dicerna?

Kelas telah selesai, Sang Dosen kini membereskan barang bawaannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kuliah.

"Hei, Lay_-hyung_, aku punya kabar gembira untukmu"

Lay menolehkan pendangannya kearah samping. Ia baru menyadari ada Kai disana.

"Kau tahu, kabarnya Mr. Kim akan dipindah tugaskan"

Kai menatap Lay senang. Sedang Lay? Ekpresi Lay terlihat aneh sekarang.

Baru saja ia menyadari Dosen ini menyenagkan, kenapa tiba-tiba malah pindah?

"Kenapa pindah?"

Kai mendekatkan kedua alisnya, bingung. Tumben _hyung_-nya ini peduli soal Si Dosen killer? Bukannya biasanya ia acuh tak acuh?

"Entahlah. Kabarnya usaha keluarganya hampir bangkrut."

Kai menjawab seadanya. Ia lalu mengutarakan kebingungannya.

"Kau aneh hari ini _hyung_. Tadi kau tak tertidur saat kuliah. Lalu kau juga sangat perhatian dengan Dosen itu dan pelajarannya hari ini. Ada apa?"

Lay tertawa renyah. Tak ia sangka, seorang Suho dan sebuah buku bisa merubah kebiasaannya hari ini. Lay lalu dengan tak acuhnya berdiri dan mengambil tas dibangkunya , lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kai sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hei, _hyung_? Kau mau mengajak berkelahi, Huh? Aku kan sedang bicara padamu? Kenapa kau malah pergi?"

Entahlah, Lay memang aneh hari ini. Dan mungkin ia perlu Suho untuk obatnya.

.

.

.

Lay menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh kantin, mencari-cari Suho, jika ternyata ada disana. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kemana dia hari ini?

Bukankah dia sudah berjanji?

Apa dia lupa?

Pikiran buruk telah mengisi kepalanya kini. Tidak Lay, Suho mungkin hanya berhalangan masuk kuliah.

Tapi, ia kan bisa menitipkan pesan ketemannya? Apa jangan-jangan bagi Suho janjinya menunggu Lay tak penting?

Lay terkulai lemas, lalu mendudukkan dirinya asal ke bangku yang kosong. Yah, kenapa pikiran buruk selalu datang dikepalanya?

"Yixing_-ssi_, wajahmu terlihat pucat. Anda tak apa?"

Sebuah suara menutup alam pikirnya, membuatnya ber-Heh dan menatap Sang penanya.

Bukankah itu Bapak Dosen?

Ke-kenapa?

Lay memukul kepalanya singkat. Ia baru sadar, jika ia duduk ditempat Sang Dosen biasa duduk.

Lay segera bangkit, membungkukkan diri lalu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sang Bapak dan permisi untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Jam 05.00 sore.

Lay masih mencari Suho, dan ia belum menemukannya.

Ia lelah, sungguh.

Ia telah mengitari seluruh penjuru kampus.

Ia bahkan menanyakan kepada seluruh mahasiswa dikelasnya tentang Suho, dan mereka tak mengenal namanya.

Ia harus mencari kemana lagi?

Lay melangkahkan kakinya, menuju tempat pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Suho. Pertemuannya dengan Suho sangat membuatnya bahagia, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia yakin ia tak bermimpi bertemu Suho. Tapi kenapa semua tak ada yang mengenalnya?

Lay pelan-pelan membuka pintu ruangan. Kini ia mendapati Sang Dosen Fisikanya terduduk diam disana sambil memandang sayu kearah jendela.

Tunggu dulu,

Kenapa tiba-tiba dada Lay terasa sesak?

Lay melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati, berharap Mr. Kim tak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa mengendap-ngendap begitu?"

Sang Dosen ternyata menyadarinya, membuat Lay menampilkan cengirannya.

Kenapa ekspresi Dosennya berubah menjadi sayu lagi?

"Apa setiap kali kau bertindak aneh kau selalu menampilkan cengiranmu?"

Mr. Kim mengucapkannya pelan, namun tegas. Lay menundukkan wajahnya, takut jika Dosennya marah.

"Itu memang kebiasaan saya. Maaf jika membuat anda terganggu. Maaf juga sering tertidur dipelajaran anda"

Sang Dosen kini tersenyum, membuat Lay kaget akan responnya. Senyuman Dosen ini begitu menyenangkan untuk dipandang, membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Senyumnya menular ya?

"Tak apa. Cengiranmu tak buruk" Ia lalu menggeser tasnya. "Kau mau selamanya berdiri disitu?"

Mr. Kim tertawa renyah.

Lay tersenyum, dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. "Bapak kenapa masih disini?"

Raut wajah Sang Dosen berubah kembali.

"Ma-maaf saya menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak" Lay merasa canggung. Ia memukul sebelah kepalanya kini.

"Aku menunggu seseorang" Sang Dosen membuka perkataannya.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menunggunya menemuiku. Karena itu aku masih disini"

Lay menatap Sang Dosen yang tengah melihat keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan disana.

"Oh, Berapa lama Bapak menunggunya? Pasti lelah menunggunya dari tadi"

Perkataan Lay mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku menunggunya selama 25 tahun"

Semilir angin berhembus, menggoyangkan ranting-ranting pepohonan, membuat daun-daun bertangkai rapuh berguguran disana. Lay menatap wajah sendu Dosennya.

"Tiap hari aku menunggunya ditempat-tempat kita bertemu, namun ia tak kunjung datang"

Sang Dosen tersenyum patah, membuat dada Lay serasa terhimpit tembok. Kenapa ia merasakan perasaan sakit ini lagi?

"Bapak menunggunya, setiap hari?" Lay tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mr. Kim mengangguk.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang, membuatnya sedikit masuk dicelah sempit jendela. Udara dinginnya melewati wajah keduanya, membuat Mr. Kim menutup matanya.

"Dia pasti seseorang yang sangat berharga ya? Bapak pasti sudah lama mengenalnya, karena itu Bapak percaya dia pasti datang"

Mr. Kim menggeleng. "Bukan, aku baru mengenalnya satu hari"

Lay terdiam. Mempercayai orang yang baru dikenalnya satu hari? Bukankah itu bodoh?

"Anda baru mengenalnya satu hari dan percaya? Kenapa?"

Mr. Kim tersenyum kecil, lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap Lay.

"Karena aku mencintainya"

Angin kembali berhembus, menerbangkan daun-daun dibalik kaca jendela. Pandangan ini, senyuman ini, cara menjawab ini, kenapa terasa familiar dikepalanya?

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir segala tebakan dialam pikirnya.

Ia tak menyangka, kisah Dosennya seperti ini. Dosennya pantas berhenti dan mendapat kebahagiaan.

"Bapak, boleh saya berpendapat?" Mr. Kim mengangguk dan Lay melanjutkan perkataannya. "Maafkan saya, mungkin perkataan saya lancang, tapi saya rasa-

-**bodoh** jika anda masih menunggu orang -yang baru anda kenal sehari- selama 25 tahun"

Lay menarik nafasnya panjang. "Kalaupun ia memang berniat datang, ia pasti akan datang sejak dulu. Lagi pula, sekarang ia mungkin telah berbahagia, melupakan segala janjinya, dan bahkan ia malah **tak mengenal siapa anda**"

Lay berkata dengan lancarnya. Mr. Kim terdiam, mencerna seluruh perkataan anak didiknya.

Yah, Lay benar.

Ia mungkin tak ingat janjinya,

Ia mungkin telah bahagia,

Dan ia mungkin tak tahu siapa dirinya.

Mr. Kim menatap Lay, yang terlihat yakin dengan perkataannya. Ia lalu tersenyum tulus mengambil tasnya dan membalikkan badan, hingga tanpa sadar terjatuh setetes air matanya.

"Bapak, saya minta maaf jika perkataan-

"Tak apa. aku senang kau berkata jujur tentang pendapatmu. Terima kasih, kau telah membuka jalan pikiranku" Mr. Kim memotong perkataannya. Ia kini tersenyum lalu meraih isi tasnya san mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Berkat kau, aku jadi tak ragu lagi untuk pulang kekampung halamanku" Mr. Kim meletakkan benda yang dipegangnya tadi dimeja.

"Untukmu. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Mr. Kim berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Lay sendirian disana. Lay meraih hadiah yang ditinggalkan sang dosen padanya, tersenyum menebak isinya.

Sebuah buku?

Buku ini mirip sekali dengan miliknya?

Lay mambolak-balik buku kuno yang dipegangnya, lalu mengambil buku miliknya yang ada ditas.

Buku ini sama

Judulnya sama, pengarangnya sama.

Sebuah perkataan melintas dikepalanya. Bukankah buku cetakan baru? Ia yakin kemarin Suho membaca review peluncurannya sebelum membeli.

Lay dengan cepat melihat lembar keduanya, mencari tahun terbitnya.

1988

Ini?

Lay lama berfikir, hingga akhirnya ia sadari.

Jamnya mati, handphonenya juga mati,

Kampusnya bersih dari mobil kemarin,

Suho tak mengenal Kai, yang bahkan semua orang dikelas mengenalnya,

Suho tak tahu Handphone, tak tahu dance,

Ia mulai membandingkan satu sama lain.

Cara bicara itu,

Tatapan itu,

Dan senyuman menular itu,

Bukankah Mr. Kim juga memilikinya?

Mengapa ia baru sadar?

Lay terdiam, badannya gemetar kini.

Ia bodoh, bodoh.

Bodoh karena baru sadar, jika Mr. Kim adalah Suhonya, dan ia lah yang dari masa depan mendatanginya.

Ia bodoh,

Bodoh karena malah mengatai pria yang bahkan telah menunggunya bahkan selama 25 tahun.

Ia bodoh,

Bodoh karena malah meminta Suho berhenti menunggunya.

Tuhan, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Kenapa ia harus bertemu Suho dimasa lalu?

Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta padanya?

Dan kenapa ia harus meminta Suho menunggunya?

Tubuh Lay gemetar hebat. Air mata mengalir tanpa sadar dikedua matanya.

Tidak. Suho bahkan tak pernah menyesal bertemu dengannya.

Suho bahkan tak pernah menyesal jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan ia, bakhan tak menyesal menuggunya, hingga 25 tahun. Kenapa Lay harus menyesali kisahnya?

Ia harusnya menyelesaikan kisah ini dengan baik. Ia harusnya tak membiarkan Suho menunggunya dengan sia-sia.

Ia harus mengatakan perasaannya.

Lay berlari sekuat tenaga, mengejar Suho yang entah dimana.

Ia harus mengatakannya

Lay berjalan menyusuri seluruh jalan pintu keluar, tanpa ada satupun yang terlewat.

Itu dia!

Ia melihat Suho –Mr. Kim- tengah menaiki mobilnya.

Tidak, ia tak boleh pergi.

Lay berlari sekuat tenaga, mengejar mobil yang ditumpang Mr. Kim. Mobilnya berjalan semakin cepat, memperpanjang jaraknya dengan lari Lay.

Lari Lay mulai melambat. Tenaganya terkuras.

Tidak, ia tak boleh menyerah.

Dengan segenap tenaga ia berlari secepat-cepatnya, sambil berteriak sekencang kencangnya.

"SUHO! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Dan setelah itu ia terduduk lemas dijalan.

.

.

.

"Tuan, anda yakin tak mau berhenti?"

Tanya sang supir kepada Mr. Kim. Seorang anak muda mengejar mobil mereka sambil meneriakkan kata cinta, membuat sang supir tidak tega melihatnya.

"Tidak pak. Jalan terus saja" ucap Suho sambil menatap Lay dari spion mobil yang ditumpanginya. Sang supir pun menurut, lalu mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Kita jalan terus, lalu setelah tanda itu, kita berbalik" lanjutnya kemudian.

.

.

.

**End**

Suho menatap selebaran kertas yang terjatuh dari pintu bus. Ia memungutnya, lalu membaca tulisannya.

_EXO Shop_

_King of Phone_

Benda ini pasti milik Lay. Suho berniat mengejar bus tadi, jika saja ia tak menyadari sebuat tulisan kecil dipojok kanan atasnya.

_October 11, 2013_

2013?

Ia tersenyum, lalu memasukkan kertas itu kedalam dompetnya.

'Baiklah, ia mungkin akan menunggu Lay selama 25 tahun, dan Oh, semoga ia beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya'


End file.
